ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
BBC Children In Need Presents: Tom and Jerry's Biggest Charity Broadway Show - (Television Special)
BBC Children In Need Presents: Tom and Jerry's Biggest Charity Broadway Show is Tom and Jerry's 2 and half hour long British/ Scottish flash cartoon animated comedy Broadway musical Television Special as part of BBC Children In Need Programming made by Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow, Turner Entertainment, Vanity Entertainment, Renegade Animation UK, BBC Scottish Productions and Zoe McPhee Productions. Plot Tom and Jerry are back to the BBC again for a 2 and half hour Broadway Charity Musical Show for Children In Need after their very successful 2 minute sketch in Children In Need 2014. Tom and Jerry and their friends including Tom and Jerry's Best Pal, Zoe are will singing songs and melodies from everyone's favourite animated TV Shows and films to bright the night for the children who needs help. All songs they're singing will not have any swear words in them that it will be a kid/ family friendly television special. Chapter/ Songs Scripts * Opening Intro/ Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 * Part 10 * Part 11 * Part 12 * Part 13 * Part 14 * Final Part/ Closing Credits Possible Songs within The Show * Little Engines - (Song from Thomas and Friends) 03:35 * Accidents Will Happen - (Song From Thomas and Friends) 03:24 * Tom and Jerry We Love You - (Brand New Original Song Wrote By Zoe McPhee) Closing Song 2:57 * If Didn't Have You - (Song From Disney Pixar's Monster's Inc) 3:39 * Tom and Jerry The Wonderful Wonderful, Wonderful Cat And Mouse Duo - (Brand New Original Song Wrote By Zoe McPhee) Opening Song 01:32 * Yellow Bird - (From The Looney Tunes Show) 01:34 * You're Gonna Like Me - (Song From The Simpsons) 02:10 * Baby On Broad - (Song From The Simpsons) 02:24 * Peace and Love - (Song From Steve Universe) 01:13 * I'm On My Way - (Song From The Amazing World Of Gumball) 01:29 * What He Thinks About Us - (Song From The Amazing World Of Gumball) 01:06 * Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - (Song From Disney's Mary Poppins) 02:03 * I Will Go Sailing No More: Tom and Jerry's Song - (Song From Disney Pixar's Toy Story) 02:57 * You've got a Friend in Me: Tom and Jerry's Song - (Song From Disney Pixar's Toy Story) 02:48 * I wanna be like you - (Song From Disney's The Jungle Book) 03:50 * A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes: Zoe's Song - (Song From Disney's Cinderella) 01:27 * A Whole New World - (Song From Disney's Aladdin) 02:33 * Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride - (Song From Disney's Lilo And Stitch) 03:29 * Everybody Want to be a cat - (Song From Disney's Aristocats) 02:24 * Adults Ruin Everything - (Song From Fairly Odd Parents) 01:55 * Be Our Guest - (Song From Disney's Beauty and the Beast) 04:08 * No Way Out: Tom's Song - (Song From Disney's Brother Bear) 02:24 * The Time Of Your Life - (Song from Disney Pixar's A Bug's Life) 04:14 * Work Song - (Song From Disney's Cinderella) 03:17 * Beyond The Sea - (Song from Disney Pixar's Finding Nemo) 03:12 * On The Open Road - (Song From Disney's A Goofy Movie) 03:06 * Go the Distance - (Song From Disney's Hercules) 03:33 * That's What Friends are For (The Vulture Song) - (Song From Disney's The Jungle Book) 04:28 * Always There: Tom and Jerry's Duet Song - (Song From Disney's Lady and the Tramp 2) 02:18 Question Marked Songs * Seven Days A Week - (Song From Scooby Doo) 02:23 ? * Talking Softball - (Song From The Simpsons) 02:48 * Dr. Zaius - (Song From The Simpsons) 02:03 Tom and Jerry's Biggest Charity Broadway Show - Songs Line Up * Tom and Jerry The Wonderful Wonderful, Wonderful Cat And Mouse Duo - (Brand New Original Song Wrote By Zoe McPhee) Opening Song 01:32 * Love The World - (Song From Scooby Doo) 02:06 * Little Engines - (Song from Thomas and Friends) 03:35 * Yellow Bird - (From The Looney Tunes Show) 01:34 * Ripped Pants - (Song From Spongebob Squarepants) 02:40 * Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride - (Song From Disney's Lilo And Stitch) 03:29 * Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - (Song From Disney's Mary Poppins) 02:03 * No Prob Bob ! - (Song From Bob The Builder) 03:22 * The Scooter Song - (Song From Pingu) 02:37 * A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes: Zoe's Song - (Song From Disney's Cinderella) 01:27 * A Whole New World - (Song From Disney's Aladdin) 02:33 * Accidents Will Happen - (Song From Thomas and Friends) 03:24 * Adults Ruin Everything - (Song From Fairly Odd Parents) 01:55 * You've got a Friend in Me: Tom and Jerry's Song - (Song From Disney Pixar's Toy Story) 02:48 * Baby On Broad - (Song From The Simpsons) 02:24 * That's What Friends are For (The Vulture Song) - (Song From Disney's The Jungle Book) 04:28 * Beyond The Sea - (Song from Disney Pixar's Finding Nemo) 03:12 * Never Give Up - (Song From Spongebob Squarepants) 02:36 * I wanna be like you - (Song From Disney's The Jungle Book) 03:50 * Everybody Want to be a cat - (Song From Disney's Aristocats) 02:24 * Never Had A Friend Like Me - (Song From Disney's Aladdin) 02:47 * Work Song - (Song From Disney's Cinderella) 03:17 * A Whole New World - (Song From Disney's Aladdin) 02:33 * I Will Go Sailing No More: Tom and Jerry's Song - (Song From Disney Pixar's Toy Story) 02:57 * Always There: Tom and Jerry's Duet Song - (Song From Disney's Lady and the Tramp 2) 02:18 * I'm On My Way - (Song From The Amazing World Of Gumball) 01:29 * No Way Out: Tom's Song - (Song From Disney's Brother Bear) 02:24 * Friends To The End - (Tom and Jerry's Original Song) 03:33 * If Didn't Have You - (Song From Disney Pixar's Monster's Inc) 3:39 * Tom and Jerry We Love You - (Brand New Original Song Wrote By Zoe McPhee) Closing Song 2:57 Category:TV Specials